The Beginning of the End
by alexywill22
Summary: Rogue's thoughts over her fragile relationship. A little rant over the break up of BobbyRoguePyro.


Title: The Beginning of the End.

Rated: 13 PG

Pairing: Rogue/Bobby, Rogue/Pyro/Bobby, pre-Bobby/Shadowcat

It was freezing that night as Rogue stepped out in the balcony. She wrapped the coat she had on tight and was thankful she was always wearing gloves. Being out on a cold winter night probably wasn't the sanest of all ideas, but Rogue didn't really care at this point. She was angry. Now anger wasn't a feeling she dealt with often. In fact anger was a feeling she hardly got to experienced in life. Her home life was pretty normal, and she never was a demanding child so she never threw an angry fit over toys, or the fact that she didn't want to eat her vegetables. And in her early teens she was never angry either.

Then her powers develop and she felt real anger for the first time, directed to whatever fated her to a life on the run and unable to touch anyone without harming them. But the anger faded quickly once the fear took over. By then what was the point of being angry? She can't built anger while she's scared of hurting people, or scared she might get harmed by others who only care to either destroy her for the danger she represents or use her for her abilities.

But then along came the boy. And with him came love, real emotion, someone that actually wanted to be near her for the person she was and someone that didn't mind risking his life for her, considering how he could die from just touching. Love, or something like it, was blooming. But sadly with love came hand in hand with pain, and being a mutant with her kind of powers made it ten times harder to handle.

And how great was she handling it now? She was standing on a balcony freezing to death and all because she didn't want to talk to him right now. Bobby was nothing but a good guy. Hell he was the very model of a perfect Boy Scout like St. John used to say before he went and left them for a much better cause. And of course she was now thinking in John.

Rogue partly blamed him for her current situation. Before he left, the three of them were inseparable, they were perfect. But they knew it couldn't last. John was never truly happy locked in the Mansion. He hated having to control his urges to use his powers. He felt like a cage animal and he really hated when Rogue or Bobby did things to control him too. He once gave Bobby the silent treatment for three days because bobby froze a display of flames that he created that if not for the Iceman's intervention would've burned down the girls' room. He didn't look at Rogue for two weeks when she was force to drain him before a fight between him and Alison got really dangerous.

And so he left them to be with The Brotherhood. And then there were two. Nothing was the same between her and Bobby. Rogue couldn't offer him what Bobby could get from John, someone to touch, to kiss, to make love and Bobby couldn't offer Rogue what she got from John, the dark tone, the sarcastic remarks and that smile and those thoughts she would steal from his kiss. The hole was there and the circumstances tore them apart.

They were spending time with others now, like Rogue would go out with Jubilee to the mal and other girl stuff, while Bobby would dedicate his time to training and becoming a better X-man. They're time together would be limited, but that was a good thing, since every time they were alone together they tried to be intimate without the aid of John, with not much success. It would end with a frustrated Bobby and a conflicted Rogue.

So was it really that surprising to overhear Bobby flirting with Kitty in the game room? No, sadly it was not. And that's what really made Rogue angry in the first place. Because it just meant that her once perfect safe relationship, the only thing that made her feel welcomed in the great Xavier Institute for the Gifted, was crumbling right in front of her and she was basically just watching it happen without being able do something about it.

"Rogue…" Bobby was standing at the balcony door. Rogue wonder briefly how long he was standing there, but didn't really acknowledge his presence and kept gazing at the courtyard, though she was not lost in her thoughts anymore. She was really trying to give Bobby the cold shoulder, and yes she did saw the irony in giving the Iceman the cold shoulder. "Are you going to talk to me? Ever?"

"Where is this going?" bobby took his time to answer. Rogue didn0t know it that was a good or a bad thing.

"I care for you… I'm not really to let you go." Rogue turned to face Bobby and offered him her glove covered hand. He took it and they walked back inside. Rogue didn't think at this point that they had much time left, and she was still angry about that, but why not enjoy whatever time they still have together? No matter how little it may be.

End.

A/N: I just feel that since they're going to split then soon if the spoilers i read are true and if Ultimate X men Rogue breaking up with Bobby for catching him kissing Kitty are any sort of clue. So i decided to rant about it. Also, I'm going to starta Kitty hate club. ellen Page isthe one who will be playing her in X3... So whoever feels thesame as me please send anthrax filled letters to her.-smiles-


End file.
